


Ying and Yang

by kaloinu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, dirtytalk, jongin - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloinu/pseuds/kaloinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has everything that Sehun hates in one person. Piercings, tattoos and a lame colour hair. But, Sehun didn't know that Kai had such a good body, a beautiful colour skin, abs, biceps, triceps and, and... what I was saying? Oh, all that hotness clouded my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ying and Yang

Sehun remembers very well the day when a new roommate was assigned to him. He is not used to having strangers under his roof, but since it's a dorm he doesn't have any options. He prayed for his roommate to be a good kid. But his prayers weren't granted. He was laying on his bed when his new roommate stormed into the room. Tan skin, purple hair, a piercing on his lip and tattoos were covering his right arm. He looked like a gangster. Sehun scrunched his nose, watching the guy with a disapproval look. No, definitely he isn't going to befriend him anytime soon. To be more specific, never. He sits up, clearing his throat. The guy turned to look at him, lifting his suitcase to place it onto the bed.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were there, how rude of me. The name is Jongin, but everybody call me Kai." The guy introduced himself, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"I really don't care," Sehun mumbled, reaching out his hand doubtfully and shook Jongin's hand quickly before letting go.

Kai's brows went up.

"How rude..." Kai scoffed, turning around to his bed. Sehun stayed quiet, giving his back to Kai who was looking again at him with an interrogative face because come on, what's his problem? "What's your name?"

Silence.

Kai frowned but shrugged, going back to do his thing.

"I'm not friends with people like you," Sehun mumbled, looking at the wall.

Kai stopped doing what he was doing, turning to look at Sehun with his brows furrowed.

"Define people like you," Kai said, fixing his gaze on Sehun's back.

Sehun sighed, sitting up again with an annoyed face.

"You look like you came from a book where the guy is a fuckboy. You even have the requirements: your body full of tattoos..." He pointed at Kai's arms. "...weird hair colours, piercings and most of all a cocky attitude. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if you smoke weed." Sehun stated, looking straight at Kai's eyes. "To say more, you smoked, your eyes are slightly red. How? Do you used eyedrops to make the irritation go away?" Sehun tilted his head, smiling once he noticed Kai's clenched jaw. "Oh, I'm right, aren't I? It's so easy to point out guys like you. Now, I prefer if in your stance here you stay away from my personal space. I don't like messy places nor nosy people. I hate the smell of marihuana, cigarettes, alcohol and all those toxins and shit you consume. So, stay away, Kai. Got it?" 

Kai remained in silence, staring at Sehun intensely, but the latter didn't shimmer down. He sustained Kai's gaze, his icy eyes looking very accusingly at Kai's ones. The tattooed boy didn't make a sound, he just nodded his head, kinda angry but also ashamed. The next thing that happened was Sehun telling him that if he wanna sleep safe and sound in his bed he must be back before 11 o'clock because he isn't going to leave the door opened for him. Kai had answered with a little hum, leaving the room with a weird sensation, mixed with annoyance and cheekiness.

 

 

The first month went smooth, Kai hasn't talked again to Sehun, and Sehun was really happy with the equation on his actual lifestyle. It was in pure order and harmony. But that ended when Sehun was going back to his room after a long day of exams, he needed a long shower and a good rest. He didn't sleep the last night because he was studying very hard to get good grades on that math test that was eating him alive the last classes. He opened the door and regret it right away when he saw Kai fucking a guy on HIS bed. Sehun's eyes widened, covering his eyes as a strident yell escaped his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAI?!" Sehun yelled, his eyes closed plus his hands are covering his eyes. "IN MY FUCKING BED?! You're so dead, I swear to God you're dead!"

Kai heart stopped when the door opened, stiffening when Sehun came to his vision. He swore, pulling off the guy and jumping out of the bed.

"I, I can explain!" Kai said, putting his pants back on.

"You're gonna explain shit! I'm not listening to you, I don't wanna hear all those dirty things you have to say, fucking sick bastard! There's plenty of motels around the college where you can fuck whoever you want and you fucking choose my damn bed?" Sehun opened his eyes, looking at Kai with a deadly gaze.

"Please, I can explain!" Jongin insisted.

This is the second time they exchange a word since Kai's arrival. Pretty awesome, right?

"Just go away and take that twinky whore out of my vision!" Sehun growled with clenched teeth.

Kai grabbed the guy's arm, passing Sehun's side and threw the guy onto the hall's floor.

"Don't be an ass! How can you do that to the guy you were fucking, arsehole?"

"I was trying to get into their frat and you ruin it," Kai whined, throwing himself onto Sehun's bed.

"Ugh, get out of my bed! You contaminated my sacred place! What the hell it has to do with me?! If you wanted to get into their crappy Frat then you should've fucked him in another place but our fucking room!" Sehun exploded.

"I thought the same but they know how much you hate me and they made me fuck him on your bed! But I thought you weren't coming back until night! I mean, today is Friday and you stay in the library until pass 6 o'clock; and the clock says 4 pm. Whose fault is, huh?" Kai argument and rolled off Sehun's bed, falling onto the floor.

Sehun clenched his fists on his side, feeling a tick in his eye as he tries to calm himself down.

"That sounds like something a stalker would know, you creep," Sehun commented after taking a deep breath. "You better change my sheets and fumigate my bed. I don't want to touch anything you have touched before. Ugh, to think you were fucking that whore on my bed makes me sick."

Kai rolled his eyes. Besides, what the fuck was Sehun's problem with him? Why that hate at first sight? He can't understand. Maybe it's true that he smoke, drink and that shit, but he isn't a bad guy! He is very humble and caring guy.

"What the fuck is your problem with me?" Kai asked, sitting up quickly, hugging his knees close to his chest.

Sehun cackled, massaging his temples softly and leaned on the wall, looking down at Kai.

"I just don't like you. I think you are an asshole. Why? I don't know. I just don't like you."

Kai stared at Sehun's face, thinking about how someone so handsome can be such a dick.

"You're so pretty but such a dick. I really think we would be very good friends if you stop being a crying baby someday."

Sehun raised a brow, fixing his hair with his fingers.

"I'm not gonna say thanks because I really don't take compliments, but I don't forget them, though." Sehun shrugged, humming softly. "No, I beg to differ. I would never be a friend of yours. I'm just talking and listening to your annoying voice right now because it's inevitable. I'm going to the library, you'll better resolve the problem with my bed if you don't want your head rolling on the floor later."

"You're so scary." Kai scoffed. "But okay, go and study nerdy kid. I'll take care of your bed, I need to jerk off by the way, and I'll do it there."

Sehun's eyes widened, blinking afterwards.

"What the fuck did you say? Don't you dare do that dirty actions on my bed. There is where I sleep."

"I know," Kai grinned, jumping on top of Sehun's bed. "But I'm gonna finish where I started."

Sehun eyes widened when he saw how Kai's hand snaked into his pants, and the next thing he listened was a deep sound leaving Kai's throat.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing?!" Sehun yelled, rushing towards Kai to pull him off his bed.

Kai grinned, looking at the hand of Sehun pulling his arm.

"Let go of my arm."

Sehun shook his head, trying to pull Kai out of his bed, biting his lip when he realised he isn't strong enough to take him down. With a growl, he jumped on top of Kai, making the latter fall fully onto the bed.

"Get out!" Sehun screams, sitting on top of Kai's back and pulling his hair harshly.

"Oh, that feels so good, pull it harder, Sehun." Kai teased.

Sehun blushed, this time slapping Kai's head and circling his arm around his neck, pulling his head back to make Kai look at him.

"Look at me, you sick bastard!" Sehun groaned, pressing his finger harshly on Kai's forehead.

Kai looked up at Sehun, puckering his plump lips. Sehun fixed his gaze on Kai's lip, making an annoyance face a few seconds later.

"You, leave the room right now," Sehun said. "I don't want to see your ugly face for the rest of the day."

Kai stuck out his tongue, licking his lips with a soft smile.

"Sehun-ah, I really want to cum and you're complicating things for me, you know?" Kai confessed, biting his lip harshly. "I feel your ass pressing on my back and you don't know how much I would give to feel it against my clothed boner. Like, you jumping on my crotch, grinding against me..." Kai moaned at the thought, biting his lip.

Sehun's breath hitched, his cheeks acquiring a redder colour when he listened to Kai's moan. He looked down at Kai's face, noticing how his tongue was licking his lips and his eyes fixed on his. He swallowed.

"D-don't be ridiculous. You pervert."

Sehun doesn't know how happened, it was so fast that he only got time to yelp softly when Kai flipped their positions, well, now Kai is laying on his back with Sehun sitting on his thighs. The tattooed boy grinned, his hands holding Sehun by his waist.

"Don't you think it would feel good? Like, we grinding against each other-" Kai mumbled softly, his hand moving to one of Sehun's thigh. "- our hard clothed cocks rubbing against one another... my big hands squeezing your ass and your pretty cherry lips parted and letting out sensual sounds?" Kai purred, feeling electricity travelling down his body.

Fuck; Sehun swore internally. Fucking hell, how he can be turned on by Kai's attempt of a dirty talk? He swallowed when he felt his cock getting hard, cursing himself because, shit. He turns on by the dirtiest guy he knows. Kai has everything he hates in a human being. He hates drugs, alcohol, and brats. Kai has all those qualities and looks at how he's dying now for sit on Kai's crotch and grind against him, to feel his big cock against his dick, those big hands squeezing his ass... Shit, how would it feel to have Kai's cock in his mouth? Licking and sucking that cock until he's shocking and in need of oxygen... A sound escaped his lips at the thoughts, and without thinking he placed himself on top of Kai's clothed crotch, his hands landing on Kai's chest.

"Oh shit-" Kai growled.

Sehun bit his lip when he felt Kai's hard cock poking his ass. How can it feel so good? Sehun thought, pressing his ass down, moaning when Kai's hand squeezed his eyes. Sehun didn't look at Kai's eyes, he just closed his eyes and started to move his ass against Kai's crotch. It felt so good that Kai couldn't help it but throw his head back, his hands grabbing harshly Sehun's perky ass.

"Move more, Sehun. Make me cum with just your ass rubbing against me, Sehun." Kai begged, looking at Sehun.

The blondie guy nodded, starting to bounce on Kai's clothed cock, biting his lips when his cock was hard as a rock. He moved his hand to his own cock, stroking it softly and shamelessly as he moved his ass in a circular way, and Kai started to grind back against him.

"Damn, Kai" Sehun pronounced for the first time. "Your cock feels so good just by doing this, I can't imagine how it could feel on my mouth." Sehun breathed out, stroking his cock faster as he looked at Kai's eyes for the first time in those minutes.

"Fuck, I didn't know you liked dirty talk."

"Actually, you don't know shit about me, silly. We're nothing for you to know about me" Sehun said, grinding faster and harshly.

"Fuck..."

With that, Kai cummed inside his pants, closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath. At the unison with him, Sehun cummed instantly, falling fully on top of Kai.

"Oh, I came so fast," Kai whined.

"You were already on the edge," Sehun replied, his face buried in Kai's neck.

Kai nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"You should suck me off one day." He commented after a few minutes.

Sehun swallowed. Fuck, he fucking dry humped with Kai. The most annoying person he knows. The parts that are freaking him out the most now is... he did that with Kai, he touched Kai and... it happened on his bed... where Kai was fucking a twinky minutes before. He's so done.

"I'm not going to suck your dick."

Kai pouted, looking down at Sehun.

"Why not? You said you would like to have my cock in your mouth, and I bet it has to feel so fucking well in there."

Sehun got up, feeling his thighs sticky. His cum. Ugh.

"Shut up. I can talk bullshit too sometimes." Sehun mumbled, his cheeks suddenly on fire. 

 

Kai grinned, reaching out his hand to caress Sehun's cheek but the latter move.

"Don't you touch me," Sehun growled, rolling to face the wall.

Kai pouted, getting closer to Sehun anyways and tiptoed his fingers on Sehun's sides. The latter stiffened, taking a deep breath as he tries not to turn around and kill Kai.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sehun asked, irritation high on his voice.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get into your pants. Now I really want to fuck you, pretty boy."

Sehun's eyes widened and he turned around, facing Kai who was smirking.

"What?! Are you crazy, aren't you?" Sehun cackled, looking at Kai's eyes.

Kai licked his lips, staring at Sehun's lips.

"I want to taste those pretty lips, Sehun. Kiss them, bite them, and lick them. I want that tongue of yours sucking in my mouth and those pretty fingers wrapped around my hard cock. Oh, can you imagine how my big dick is going to feel down your throat as you try to take oxygen but I'm filling your mouth so well that there's not going to be a gap for the air to pass to your lungs?" Kai purred, his hand already on Sehun's waist, pulling him closer as the latter is looking at him with sultry eyes. "Then, I'm gonna spread your thighs and I'm gonna prepare your pretty ass to take me, Sehun. To fuck you hard here, I'm going to make you see the stars and all the galaxies. Tell me, Oh Sehun; do you want me to do all those things to you? I can make you feel good, Sehun. So good that you're gonna beg me to fuck you all the days of the week, I can assure you that. Tell me, Sehun, tell me."

Since the very first moment that Kai had opened his mouth, Sehun was already drooling. How can someone say those dirty things in such way? Sehun's cock was already twitching, he can feel his cock getting hard just by those words, he jumped slightly at Kai's suddenly touch, biting his lip as Kai dragged him closer to him.

"Fuck, Kai-" Sehun whimpered, feeling a pressure on his crotch and before he knew it, his mouth was moving. "Yes, Kai. I want it all. I want to suck your dick, to kiss you, to bend down in all fours for you, I want your cock inside my boycunt, Kai. Please, fuck me right now." Sehun begged, pressing his body against Kai's quickly. "Fucking bang me."

Kai smirked to himself as he paid attention to all Sehun's dirty words, he liked his lips and nodded.

"I'm here to grant all your wishes, baby."

With that, Kai leaned down and grabbed Sehun's chin, lifting his head up and pressed his lips harshly against Sehun. The latter gasped, pressing his lips back before parting his lips with a little whimper, shivering once he feels Kai's tongue entering his mouth; and he pushed his tongue back against Kai. He swore he can actually feel sparks exploding on his body. It's just a kiss and he feels his body on fire. Sehun gasped when he felt Jongin's hand sneaking under his shirt, caressing his sides softly; whimpering Sehun tangled his fingers in Kai's hair, pulling it harshly. Kai emitted a low growl, pulling away to look at Sehun better. His eyes smiled when he saw that handsome and gorgeous man under him. So fucking mesmerising.

"Take off your shirt and pants, baby," Kai demanded, and Sehun did as he was told. "Good boy."

"Thanks, daddy."

Kai looked quickly at Sehun, groaning before leaning to lick his lips. Sehun moaned, high in ecstasy.

"Fuck me already, daddy."

"Damn, Sehun. You know how to fucking kiss, you are a ten in dirty talk and also have a daddy kink? I won the lottery with you."

Sehun bit his lip, looking at Kai with lusty eyes.

"Take off your clothes, daddy."

Kai smiled, jumping out of the bed and he started to undress, feeling Sehun's intense gaze on him. He smirked when he was naked, and Sehun's eyes widened as he stared at Kai's cock, licking his lips.

"Can I suck daddy's lollipop?" Sehun asked, crouching down quickly in front of Kai.

Simultaneously, Sehun wrapped his slender fingers around Kai's cock, starting to stroke it softly and sensually, looking at Kai's eyes in the exact time when he gave the tip a kitten lick. Kai took a deep breath, tangling his fingers in Sehun's hair as the latter started to suck on the head of Kai's cock, clenching his lips for a better sensation whilst his hands are massaging Kai's balls. The tattooed guy bites his lips, closing his eyes when Sehun took it into his mouth more of his length, twirling the tip of his tongue on Kai's leaking head.

"Daddy is really hard for me," Sehun mumbled, kissing and sucking the tip of Kai's cock. "See? Look at all this pre-semen for me." He smirked, licking off Kai's fluids.

"You know that... you're so fucking hot?" Kai breathed out, rolling his hips unconsciously into Sehun's mouth; and moaned.

"I can be a lot of things, daddy," Sehun grinned, as he took all of Kai's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head, taking more and more with every sink of his head.

Kai moaned, his head starting to move, thrusting into Sehun's mouth. On the other hand, Sehun was trying his best not to gag as Kai's thrust became deeper and faster, he felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and he tapped Kai's knee; trying to tell him that is too much. Fortunately, Kai understood the message and stopped, moaning when he pulled his dick off Sehun's hot cavern.

"Take off your underwear. Now."

Sehun nodded, licking his lips as he takes off the last piece of clothes decorating his body, standing in front of Kai with his cheeks pinks.

"Damn, baby,." Kai said, walking around Sehun with a smile on his face. "You really do have a fine body. Look at that flawless skin, baby. I would love to mark it and bite every inch of your body."

Sehun bit his lip, moaning softly at the thought.

"You can do it another day, just fuck me already, daddy. I want your cock inside me, I want to feel you thrusting into me so hard and good. I want to see the galaxies you promised."

Kai moaned as an answer, pulling Sehun close to him to kiss him eagerly, running his hands in all the skin he can reach, biting on Sehun's lower lip with a big smile.

"As you please, bab," Kai mumbled and pushed Sehun against the wall.

Sehun whimpered when his face was slammed into the wall, feeling the cold wall against the sensitive skin of his face and chest.

"Have you been fucked before, Sehun?" Kai asked before pushing his dick in one go into Sehun's ass.

"Yes... I've been fucked before so, you don't have to treat me like a doll."

"Okay but, don't you have lube, though? You know it always hurt at first..." Kai hummed.

"Fuck the lube, I want your cock now. Fuck me already, daddy. Please."

Kai took a deep breath, pressing the tip of his cock against Sehun's hole, biting his lip harshly as he pushed in the head. Sehun growled, digging his teeth into the soft flesh of his lip, while Kai moaned loudly, grabbing Sehun's hips while he pushed in more and more, feeling his dick being engulfed by Sehun's glorious ass.

"Fuck- you said you have been fucked before? By what? A little dick? It's so tight in here, damn" Kai whimpered, taking a deep breath.

Sehun tried his best not to cry, he has been fucked before... by a dildo. He laughed bitterly, should he tell Kai or..?

"Fucking hell!" Sehun cried out when Kai stuffed into his ass the rest of his cock. "Hng-"

Kai breathed out, biting his lip again but looked at Sehun.

"You're okay?" He asked, staying still for a second and starting to roll his hips softly without waiting for an answer.

"I think you ripped me apart" Sehun whimpered, real tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "It hurts, waits."

Kai frowned, staying still with a little of will, he just wants to fuck the brain out of Sehun.

"What? Why? You said you have been fucked before. It shouldn't hurt like this"

"I... kinda lie" Sehun mumbled slowly "I- not by a real dick at least."

Kai frowned again.

"Huh? I really don't understand what you're trying to say."

"A dildo! I've been fucked with a fucking dildo, geez!" Sehun cried out, the tears rolling off his eyes.

"Then you haven't been fucked, moron." Kai sighed, staying still for real this time. "You're a virgin who likes playing around with dildos, God. It has to hurt so much..." Kai bit his lip, feeling bad because he hates making someone suffer cause the bad preparation. "I offer you to stretch you and use lube, and you said no to both. This pain you have it because you asked for it, Sehun."

"I know! Just- shut up, will you?" Sehun growled, blushing slightly.

'I'm the first man fucking your pretty ass. I can't believe how lucky I am."

Sehun rolled his eyes, starting to regret this whole thing from the bottom of his heart. He stayed quiet anyways, waiting for the pain to cease and clearing his throat.

"You can move now, stupid nasty brat." He cursed, biting his inner cheek.

Kai laughed a little, pushing deeper into Sehun's little hole and started to roll his hips in a slow pace, holding in the moans that are fighting to leave his mouth. Sehun closed his eyes, opening his mouth to suck in air, feeling an electricity all across his hot body.

"Fuck, this feels good, daddy." He mumbled once Kai started to move faster. "You feel so good inside me."

Kai growled, digging his nails into Sehun's waist as he picked up his pace, rolling his hips faster and deeper into Sehun, leaning down to bite and mark Sehun's pale neck, to leave bruises in that delicious flesh. He wants it all. Sehun moaned, pushing his ass back to meet with Kai's thrusts, and he found himself wanting and needing more as his moans were all over the room.

"Fill me up, daddy, fuck my tight ass! Make me scream with that big dick of yours!"

Kai moaned, grabbing Sehun's chin to kiss him eagerly, slamming into him deeper and harder, feeling all his body trembling as he kissed Sehun's pretty lips.

"Fuck, Sehun. You're so hot I can't even think straight." Kai groaned, thrusting harder and deeper into Sehun's hole.

"Faster, daddy. Fuck me harder I'm begging you, Kai!"

Sehun reached down his hand, starting to stroke his cock when he was feeling on the edge, whimpering and moaning nonsense words, cursing and begging for more, telling Kai to use him very good and to fuck his ass until he cannot walk for days. And Kai granted his wishes. He didn't stop, slamming more into Sehun's ass, biting and sucking his neck, kissing him in a sloppy way every now and then. Sehun loves it all. The way Kai is fucking, those rough hands holding him still, those plump lips and hot tongue sucking his neck. Oh, he feels like he can die from pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, daddy!" Sehun screamed, cumming on his hand.

Kai is so close too, so fucking close to reaching his orgasm and with that scream of Sehun he couldn't stop it anymore, he growled, thrusting a few times more into Sehun's ass and he cummed with a loud moan. Sehun squirmed against the wall, tilting his head back to take deep breaths, feeling his body quivering because the orgasm. In the other hand, Kai was resting his head on Sehun's shoulders, feeling his breath calming minute by minute. They stayed like that for God knows how many time, and Sehun whimpered when he felt Kai's cum filling him. It felt so good.

"Fuck, Sehun... that was awesome, baby," Kai mumbled, leaving small kisses on Sehun's neck, eyeing the purple spots on it.

Sehun moaned when he felt Kai pulling his cock out of him and he holds onto the wall, his knee going weak and Kai catches him just in time.

"Be careful, Sehun."

Sehun nodded, leaning against Kai.

"Take me to your bed. Mine is dirty." Sehun whined, circling his arms around Kai's neck.

"Alrighty."

Sehun grinned when Kai lifts him up on his arms, and he looked at the tattoos that he hates so fondly. He looked at them carefully, frowning a little when he saw a Ying and Yang on his arm.

"Nice tattoo," Sehun mumbled when his back touched the mattress.

"Which one?" Kai chuckled, lying next to Sehun and facing him.

Sehun closed his eyes, covering his mouth as he yawned and Kai couldn't help but smile a bit, looking at Sehun's handsome features. He was very beautiful.

"The Ying and Yang."

"Oh, that one got your attention?" Kai asked, smiling softly. "That's curious, it was my first tattoo."

Sehun opened his eyes, looking with curiosity at Kai.

"Really..?"

"Yes, Sehun. Really."

Sehun hummed, tracing his finger on the tattoo, licking his lip as his eyes looked at all the colourful tattoos on Kai's arm. He smiled when he spotted one hamsa next to the Ying and Yang.

"I love hamsas," Sehun commented, tracing that one too.

"Me too, that's why I have it." Kai laughed softly and Sehun blushed. "You're cute!"

"Oi, I'm not cute, dumb person," Sehun mumbled, looking at Kai's chest.

"Well, I really think you are."

"Just shut up and get me some painkillers, my ass hurt."

"Your wish is my command," Kai grinned, getting up as he walked towards the little kitchen and grabbed some painkillers and poured a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks," Sehun mumbled, drinking the pills and falling back again.

Kai sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Sehun who was covering his body with some blankets.

"Wanna go out tomorrow with me?" He said quickly, looking at his hands when Sehun looked back at him with his eyes widened.

"W-what"

"Yeah, like... let's grab breakfast in the morning. We can go to iHop, Starbucks or I don't know. You choose." Kai shrugged with a little smile.

Sehun hummed, staring at Kai for a while, biting his lip as he tries to think clearly. Should he accept? Kai has all the things he hates... or, that's what he thinks. After all, the opposites attracts each other, right?

"Well, I think iHop is good." He chuckles softly, biting his lip nervously.

Kai grinned, going back to his bed and lying next to Sehun.

"Okay, Sehun! Let's wake up early to grab a good breakfast, and then we can go to the park. If you like of course!" Kai cackled.

"That sounds great. Until tomorrow, Kai. I'm going to sleep."

Kai nodded.

"But, shouldn't you take a shower first..?" Kai frowned.

"My back hurts so much that I doubt that I can walk properly right now."

Kai laughed softly.

"Oops, that's my fault. Sorry, Sehun."

"It's okay, I asked for it." Sehun chuckled with a pink colour on his cheeks.

"Hell yes, you did. I loved that." Kai smirked.

"Shut up or I'll change my mind about going tomorrow to grab breakfast with you," Sehun muttered and eye sided Kai.

"Okay, okay! I'll shut up. Good night, Sehun."

Sehun smiled to himself and sighed sleepily.

"Good night, Kai."

Kai smiled and snuggled closer to Sehun, grinning when the latter didn't push him away. He closed his eyes and fall asleep, smelling the essence of Sehun's soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is completely mine. It was first uploaded in AFF and if you like it and have an acc there you can go and find me, I have more Sekai one-shot and stories my user is the same and I hope you all like it. I'm new here, by the way hehe.Thanks and some feedback would be really appreciated.♥


End file.
